


Homecoming

by Seicopath (RileyLux)



Series: WinterBones: The Handler and the Asset [1]
Category: Marvel, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, M/M, Omegaverse, Winter Soldier - Freeform, crossbones - Freeform, winterbones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLux/pseuds/Seicopath
Summary: For years, the Handler (Brock Rumlow) and the Asset (James Barnes) hid their union from Alexander Pierce and HYDRA until the discovery grants those that enslave each another tool of manipulation. Always one sacrifices himself for the other, no punishment too great if the other is spared until the moment only Rumlow's enemy can save what they cherish most: their daughter. Exchanging his freedom for Barnes' salvation, Rumlow becomes a prisoner of S.H.I.E.L.D with Steve Rogers the captor and the greatest threat to the union of his union with Barnes.
Relationships: Handler and Asset, winterbones
Series: WinterBones: The Handler and the Asset [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070588
Kudos: 4





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Abuse, Bondage, Cruelty, Gore, Sadism, Sexual Assault, Torture, Violence.

The concrete block hall echoes with Rumlow's heavy steps, lug-soled boots issuing soft squeaks against the recently scrubbed floor, the man's expression stoic, curt nods offered to the guards flanking the cell block in which his asset is held. Only when he rounds the corner and is alone, the gleaming plexiglass wall of Winter's cell within sight, does the tension coiled within his shoulders abate and his face warms with a small smile.

Pausing before the clear cell door wall, his calloused hand lifts so he may press his palm against the biometric security scan, the system acknowledging his identity and the cell opening. Crossing the threshold, his steps quiet as the asset reclines on the cot's thin mattress, he crouches next to it, his fingers sweeping dark locks from the asset's face. 

"Hey."

Between missions, Winter tries to sleep, body battered and bruised from the most recent one. Although the injuries were nearly healed, the asset's body still ached with each step, the super soldier serum not able to fully rob his body of such sensation. Pacing the cell, the assassin quickly covering the ten-foot length with a few long strides, he tenses at the chirp of the security code. Turning as the cell door's hinges faintly groan, he finds Rumlow and the tension coiled within broad shoulders eases. 

As calloused fingers slip through disheveled dark hair, Winter smiles softly then returns the greeting,

"Hey, where've you been. I've been back for, what, ten hours now?"

A cocky smirk accompanies the question, a perfectly executed mission filling the asset with bravado, the success even earning Director Pierce's praise.

"I've got news I think you'd like to know."

Winter is home, the asset's presence granting the handler a peace he never anticipated and one he certainly does not deserve. For his mate, Rumlow would burn the world, destroy anyone with intention to harm the other. Gently, he cups the asset's face, Rumlow's lips brushing against Winter's, the crooked smile felt against his lips. 

"Should I leave and make it eleven?" he retorts, one hand slipping from the other's cheek to grip the back of his neck before Brock's teeth drag against the asset's lower lip. "Fuck, I missed you, baby."   
The alpha's desire to bury himself within the omega's core causes him to strain against the black tactical pants and, reluctantly, he moves back a few inches. 

"What's the news, Winter?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You leave and I might just barricade myself in here to stay sane," Winter returns as he draws Rumlow's hand to rest against his stomach and smiling softly. After losing two children, the alpha and omega abandoned hope of conceiving within the hell hole that is HYDRA but-still-the asset could not help the butterflies that fluttered when he thought of his mate's seed flourishing into a child once again. 

"I know you wanted a girl, but they think it's a boy."

"Wha--" 

Rumlow falls silent as his hand presses against the other's stomach. Never did the handler realize how tightly the grief he carried still clung to his heart. Finally, joy floods his heart, and the despair is broken.

"They're sure?" he asks, stern features softening as a hand moves to cup his mate's lightly stubbled jaw. "I don't care if it's a boy or girl, I just want a family with you." 

Gently, Rumlow claims Winter's lips, the soft kiss escalating to a deeper one, the handler lowering to the cot that serves as the other's bed then pulling the asset to straddle him. Softly breaking the kiss,but lips still brushing against Winter's, Rumlow breathes in the omega's sweet scent, his breath warm against the other's neck when he exhales, lips soon pressing just beneath his jaw. The handler's teeth nip at the asset's throat, tongue slipping over the faint scar of their bond mark before a bruising kiss is delivered. 

Combat-calloused fingers tug at the asset's shirt hem, withdrawing it and slowly revealing a scarred torso before tossing the shirt onto the cell floor. The male's fingertips graze the length of Winter's spine before straying, short nails tracing a pattern over the ridges of the other's back. Rumlow forces Winter's body to bend to his will, the omega's back now arched as the alpha lays claim to his throat before lips mark a path across his shoulder until reaching the barrier of cool metal.

"Fuck, baby boy," the handler growls against the asset's lips, the kiss momentarily broken. "Miss me much?" he asks as calloused digits tuck into the waistband of the grey drawstring pants Winter wears, the fabric tearing beneath his touch. Gently, he guides the asset from his lap to stand before him, 

"I want to look at you," Rumlow's words low and husky, his length straining against the black tactical pants. As dark eyes drift from Winter's features down his body and noting each scar, some the remnants of missions and other memories of when their play became too rough, he smiles, an event that occurs only in Winter's presence.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful it hurts, Winter," he praises, drawing him closer. As a hand firmly grips the other’s hip, fingers encircle the asset’s now hardened length, pads grazing the underside on their journey to tease the sac.


End file.
